


Fall With You...

by MidnightJournalist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, Bonding, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/pseuds/MidnightJournalist
Summary: Keith's life has never been easy...ever since he'd stepped foot on the blue lion...his life has only gotten more and more complicated. Finding out about his Galran heritage was one thing...finding out exactly what that meant was another...Now on the cusp of his heat...he turns to the one person who he trusts with everything...even his own heart. Taking a risk that may well be his undoing...he takes what he can get and dares not hope for more...unaware that Shiro might feel the same for him. Can the two of them navigate their feelings to find their happy ending or will this turn into another tragedy for them both?





	1. It's A Secret I Have to Hide...

**Author's Note:**

> So of the million stories I have going....a few of which I haven't posted...what do I do? I start a new one in a different fandom. I've only written for the YOI fandom on here, so this will be my first Voltron Sheith story...yay! My summary kinda sucks, but I've been exhausted and a little burned out so I wrote what I was inspired to write. This first chapter is a bit kinky and self indulgent, but I promise there is going to be plot...because I love this space duo and I'd really like to see this ship become cannon.
> 
> I ask that you please mind the tags and follow the don't like, don't read policy. I was a little reluctant to post this because of the rumors of how bad the shipping wars are in this fandom, so fair warning, I don't really tolerate that. Also, I did a very quick edit, so if I missed something, I apologize in advanced. Editing isn't really my forte...regardless, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think by leaving comments/kudos! Enjoy!

Why was nothing in life ever easy for him?

Keith rolled over with a groan, burying his face into the softness of his pillow, and trying hard to deny what was going on with his body at the moment. He’d felt like this one other time and he knew exactly what was happening, frustrated by his inability to control anything surrounding this aspect of his life. He prided himself on control…needed it working with the Blades. He knew how he could tame it a bit, but that aspect required a partner willing to put up with him.

He’d never given too much thought to his Galran biology up until meeting his mother. Once he met Krolia, he learned about her life with his father, how he came into this world, and why she left. They both assumed that he’d mostly taken on his human genes, something both were relieved with. After all, purple and furry looking wouldn’t mix well with humans and Keith got to live a relatively normal childhood. Until their time in the quantum abyss that’s what they believed…until Keith’s body reached the age of Galran maturity.

He’d woken up one day on the back of the creature they’d hitched a ride on…Cosmo at his back feeling too warm. His skin felt too sensitive for his uniform and armor. A low ache settling in his gut that slowly got stronger in the passing days. He hid it, thinking it was just an illness, something he’d get over soon, but as the days went by and stranger things started to happen, his scent changed and Krolia picked up on it…knowing immediately what Keith was going through.

Heat…

Keith was a rare Galran Omega. A male capable of carrying and giving birth to strong children. Had he been full Galra, no doubt he’d be captured and sold to a high-ranking official in the Galran ranks and forced to have children until he couldn’t any more. The thought sickened him when Krolia told him that, but they didn’t have time for it…not with the changes rapidly happening to his body. At least there was a bit of a fail safe there that required a strong bond between him and his partner for pregnancy to happen, but the Galra had their ways of making sure that Omega’s complied, something Keith would have thought against regardless.

Slick pooled between his legs, his chest became puffy filled with something akin to milk and nutrients for his mate to partake of and keep his strength to care for the Omega. The ache in his gut became worse, growing with the need for sexual gratification. He only had Krolia and Cosmo at the time, neither could see to his needs. Instead, Krolia had held him for days while he begged, pleaded, cried, and got himself off over and over again while the space wolf kept watch over them. 

When he’d come back to himself, he felt filthy, exhausted, and unfulfilled. His body and his mind were both a wreck and as much as Krolia helped him to get through it and helped him to recover, she wasn’t the one he wanted or needed. She explained as much as she could to him about it and he’d been angry knowing it’d happen again. With everything that happened since his first heat, he’d put it out of his mind…until this morning when he woke up hot and achy all over again. 

Cursing, he forced himself out of the bed. The air was cooler and yanking his T-shirt over his head helped to expose his skin to the air. It was a bit of relief, but he knew he had to start preparing now for the days to come. He’d need food and water, other more personal supplies, and to make matters worse, he was going to have to talk to the team and explain why he wouldn’t be around to fly the black lion for a few days. 

He didn’t want to think of how he’d have to face this alone again. Krolia warned him it was better to find a partner before the next one hit since he had such a strong reaction the first time, but he hadn’t listened. Thinking about it now, he only trusted one person with something so intimate and to see him out of control, but he knew that person would say no. Besides that, his feelings for that person could only be ripped raw so many times…a rejection would crush him, and he wouldn’t put their relationship at risk like that. He’d rather have friendship and camaraderie than nothing.

Shiro always saw him as a brother and nothing more. It made his heart ache to think about it, but he pushed it down. He needed someone who’d stick with him, take care of his heat every time. The problem was…all he saw was Shiro.

Clenching his fists, he stormed into the bathroom, gripping at the sink to try to keep his emotions in check. He brought his head up freezing at the sight of himself in the mirror. His face looked pale, dark hair already sweat clung to parts of his face and the back of his neck. Worse his eyes didn’t look human anymore, their purple hue deeper and darker with a more feral shape that stood out as a reminder he wasn’t completely human. They looked angry, scared, even desperate and he had to look away. 

A knock sounded on his door and he bit back a growl that threatened to escape passed his lips. He didn’t want to see anyone right now and he certainly didn’t want anyone to see him like this. Keith knew he’d have to face them, but he wanted a chance to get cleaned up and calm down first.

The door opened signifying he was too late to stop it. Shiro stepped into the room and Keith froze again. The last thing he wanted was to see Shiro right now or to let Shiro see him like this. He needed time, but when warm grey locked onto him and the warmth turned to concern, Keith wished the Earth could open beneath his feet and swallow him whole.

“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro asked, voice laced with concern. “We had a last-minute meeting come up and I was coming to tell you, but you don’t look good.”

“I’m fine.” He managed to bite out, sounding harsher than he meant to. It didn’t help that his voice sounded huskier almost throaty. From the look Shiro gave him, the older man didn’t believe it one bit.

“No, you’re not. What’s going on? You look sick and you’re acting weird.” 

Keith shook his head. “I promise I’ll explain everything, but I rather wait and talk to everyone. I’ll come down to the meeting. Give me a few minutes to get ready and I’ll meet you there.”

Shiro didn’t look happy, but Keith knew he was practical. “All right. I’ll tell everyone you’re going to be late. I expect to see you there.”

“I’ll be there.” Keith insisted, not waiting for any more response from Shiro. He needed a shower and a chance to get his body under control. Then he might find some strength to face the others.

He slammed the bathroom door behind him. Cringing at his own actions, he still felt himself strip down to nothing, tuning the water of the shower on before stepping in. The water wasn’t warm yet, so initially there was a shock to his skin that caused him to hiss, but after a moment, it felt good on his heated skin. Adjusting the temperature, he slammed his hands against the wall of the shower. 

His palms stung a bit from the force as he let the water cascade over the back of his head and neck, down his body. His skin felt sensitive under the spray, but he fought the urge to get out knowing he needed to wash the sweat, slick, and grime from his skin. Taking a few moments to breathe deeply, he began to wash his skin and hair. 

It felt a bit too much, the ache growing deeper with every brush of his fingers against his skin, every time he felt the pull of his hair. It didn’t take long for him to wrap a hand around his aching cock, stroking while his other hand dipped to his entrance, pressing a finger to it before slipping inside. It wasn’t enough, and he felt like he was burning from the inside out. He pressed his forehead against the cool tile, biting at his bottom lip as he tried to chase the orgasm that threatened to overwhelm him.

Biting back the cry as he came, his legs gave out sending him crashing to his knees. He let a curse slip out and he knew in the moment just how screwed he was. Sending a small mental apology to Shiro…he knew he’d never make it to that meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro kept glancing at the entrance to the room, waiting for Keith to come. He’d seen the way the younger Paladin looked when he went to get him. He’d never seen Keith look that way. He looked wild, almost wrecked in a way Shiro couldn’t begin to describe. Still, he’d given in and let Keith off with the promise to explain later. Now with the meeting wrapping up, he wished he’d pushed for answers.

He caught Krolia staring at him from where she stood with the Blades. When she caught his gaze, she gave him a curious look. He gave her a questioning one back wondering what she might know about what was going on with her son. As soon as the meeting finished, he made his way towards her. She understood his intent immediately, gesturing slightly to a private corridor of the ship and Shiro followed her.

“You look like a man on a mission.” She spoke as soon as they were alone.

“I stopped to get Keith for the meeting and when I went to get him…he was acting strange.” He answered, not sure how much he should put this.

“Strange, how?”

He described what he had seen earlier. Krolia looked increasingly concerned, asking more questions from time to time, trying to understand or get a better grasp of the situation. When Shiro finished, she closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

“I’ve been so busy trying to reestablish the Blades with Kolivan that I forgot to address this sooner. Keith is going into heat again, we have to prepare what we can to help him.”

“What? Heat?” 

“Come on, I’ll explain on the way. He’s going to need your help.”

They went to the kitchen and Krolia began to pack up some food and liquids while she tried to explain everything that happened during their time in the Quantum Abyss. By the end of it all, Shiro’s head spun and it left him with new questions without answers.

“You said he needs my help.” He managed to say. “How am I going to help him?”

Krolia gave him an incredulous look. “I think you know exactly how you can help him. He trusts you with his life. You and he have a strong bond and I’m confident that he’ll trust you to take care of him…to take care of his needs.”

“But…I’m not exactly…” Shiro hesitated when she saw Krolia’s look. His human hand moved to rest on his shoulder. His prosthetic was one of the hardest things he had to accept about himself. He’d been fine knowing that it made him stronger, but a part of him felt like some people couldn’t look past that when it came to relationships. He’d given up the idea of finding a partner when he returned to Earth and even if he had feelings for Keith…feeling that strengthen over time that turned a fond mentor into something he didn’t dare give a name for fear of making it real…Keith deserved to be with someone whole and healthy. He deserved someone who he could come to and find a home. Not another battered soldier who’d seen too much war already.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear what I think I heard.” Krolia brushed off the concern as if it were nothing. “It might be hard for you to believe, but I see the way you look at Keith and I see the way Keith looks at you when you’re not looking. From the time I’ve had a chance to spend with my son…I know he doesn’t do or say anything he doesn’t mean. Clearly, he has feeling for you and you for him even if I’m not sure how deep those feelings go for either of you. Go to him, Shiro and take care of him. I’ll let Allura and the other paladins know in your stead and we’ll figure something out if Voltron is needed.”

Shiro didn’t like it one bit, but Krolia shoved the bag of food in his hand and pushed him towards the door with a shove before making her own exit. He watched her go, head still reeling with all the information he just learned about Keith. For once, Shiro didn’t know what to do, but knowing Keith potentially could be suffering from this, he couldn’t afford to ignore it either.

Stepping down the corridor, he found himself taking his time, going the long way around to where their sleeping quarters were located. He hoped the extra time would help him sort through his thoughts, but before long he found himself standing outside of Keith’s door. He brought his hand up, pausing, not sure if he should knock or just go in. The nerves and fears returned with the unknown. Funny how the unknown of space sent a thrill through him, but the thought of going in to help Keith filled him with a bit of dread.

The soft sound of a sob through the metal door made him freeze. He almost wondered if he was hearing things, but it came again and Shiro’s heart hammered in his chest with an ache so fierce he opened the door to the room without much thought. Stepping in, he made sure to shut the door, eyes scanning the room for the source of the sound catching sight of Keith in the corner.

The younger man was sitting on a towel, back to the wall. Shiro saw that his hair was still damp from his showers also he hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes. Swallowing hard he tend took a step forward, watching Keith go still. He lifted his head from where it rested on his knees, purple eyes dark and feral widening in shock at the sight of Shiro there. Keith shifted to try to cover himself from Shiro’s gaze, eyes falling away as his cheeks flushed a bit deeper in embarrassment.

“What are you doing here, Shiro?” Keith asked, voice sounded just as wrecked as earlier. Low and husky, almost throaty with a hint of a growl. Shiro realized it was Keith’s Galra heritage coming out and he felt his cheeks flush a bit in response. Now wasn’t a good time to think that it was hot. He and Keith needed to talk.

“You didn’t show up to the meeting.” He managed to get out. “And I had a talk with Krolia before coming back here. She seemed to think I could help.”

Shiro watched as Keith closed off, a look of shock and anger crossed their face. “She had no right to talk about any of that. It’s no one’s business but mine.”

“Stop it, Keith.” Shiro chided. “I’m the only person she told, and it is the business of the team if you’re going to be out for days. We need to come up with a plan. She’s went to go talk to Allura to come up with a plan and she sent me here to see what I can do. She seemed to think I’m the only one who can help you with this.”

Bitter laughter was the last thing Shiro expected as a reaction to his words. Keith curled more into himself, fist clenched to the point that his knuckles turned white and his nails had to be digging into his palms. Shiro reacted dropping to his knees in front of Keith using his own hands to pry Keith’s open, rubbing at the intentions he’d created.

“Keith you have to stop this and talk to me. Hurting yourself isn’t going to change what’s happening and if you trust me, I want to help you. If you don’t want my help…I understand, but we need to figure out some way to make this bearable then. For that, you have to talk…”

Shiro never got the chance to finish his thought as a pair of soft lips were pressed against him, fingers tangling into his white hair. It took a moment when he felt Keith’s tongue swipe across his lips, and instinctively he parted to allow the younger man to deepen the kiss. It felt so good that he pulled Keith closer, fingers settling on his hips to steady him. He allowed Keith to initiate the pace surprised when Keith pulled back, face wild with naked desire as he inhaled in air, chest heaving.

“Fuck, you’re serious.” He whispered, seemingly surprised by Shiro’s willingness to go along with this.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” Shiro answered, watching Keith’s reluctance carefully. “Keith, I only know bits and pieces of what’s going on. I know that it’s complicated, but if I can help…I’m here for you…to help you. It’s not the greatest thing to talk about, and some of it can be put off until you’re thinking clearly, but I need to know that I have your consent. I need to know you’re okay with this and I need to know what you’re not okay with…what you don’t want me to do.”

Keith closed his eyes, his face betraying his emotions. He looked pained, lost, and confused. Shiro could see it clearly but decided to stay as still as he could and let the younger man come to his own decisions on what he wanted. Hold on to Keith’s hips to try and ground him, he waited patiently knowing he’d abide by whatever Keith wanted. He’d respect Keith’s wishes no matter what they were and no matter how much they might hurt him.

“I’m not sure what I want. It’s not like I have a lot of experience with…this…” Keith admitted, running a hand through his hair. “I’m scared, and I feel out of control, but I trust you. I can’t go through this alone.”

Keith looked frustrated now as he gestured to his body. He flushed a little bit realizing what he’d just done and ducked his head in embarrassment. Carefully, Shiro brought his human hand to Keith’s chin, tilting it up so he could stare into those beautiful purple eyes.                                                                                                                                  
  
“I know you’re scared, and you’re overwhelmed, so how about a compromise. I will do what I can to take care of you while you go through your heat and if there’s anything you don’t like…anything you don’t want me to do…tell me. I swear to you I’ll stop…do you trust me enough to do that?”

This time, Keith didn’t hesitate. Nodding as he slumped forward, all the tense fight that he had in him leaving in an instant. Shiro almost worried when arms wound tightly behind him and he felt Keith press his face into the junction of his neck and shoulders, taking a few deep breaths. Shiro certainly didn’t want to push anything, wanting Keith to set their pace.

When he felt warm lips press against his neck, he bit back a groan, tilting his head back in surrender. Teeth scraped along his skin and this time a sound did escape. The switch in Keith from hesitant and unsure to cocky and confident was instantaneous and Shiro couldn’t help the growing tightness in his pants.

“Keith…” He managed to get out. “What do you want…right now?”

Keith pulled away and from the angle where he sat practically in Shiro’s lap, the older man had to look up. With the little tilt of his head, the dark lust in his eyes, even down to the slight smirk on his face…he looked downright sexy. It made Shiro’s mouth go dry and depending on what Keith said, he wouldn’t hesitate to ravish the half-Galran male if he asked it of him.

“I already told you I don’t know what I’m doing, so I’m leaving it up to you to take care of me. Do what you want to do, and I’ll let you know if I need you to stop.” Keith spoke and Shiro wanted to groan out loud. He’d just been given the green light to have his wicked way with the man in his lap and now that he had it, he wasn’t about to hesitate. He’d give Keith what he needed and face the repercussions of everything else later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith felt lightheaded…a bit dizzy with the rush of the last few minutes. Here he was, sitting on top of Shiro’s lap, the man’s hands on his hips, knowing he’d just given the man the right to do anything and everything to him to chase away the desires filling his body. To top it all off, the way Shiro looked at him, the feel of his strong body beneath Keith’s, and the tangy warm scent of him that reminded Keith of home…he questioned why he hadn’t proposed this sooner.

His feverish skin was cooled by Shiro’s touch, though it did nothing more than increase the need in him. His cock was hard despite his escapades in the shower and already slick was pooling from his entrance, sliding down his thighs to the point where he knew it’d ruin Shiro’s pants. It also didn’t help that he could feel the bulge beneath the fabric and Keith knew that Shiro wanted him just as much as he wanted Shiro.

Once he’d been given the go ahead, Shiro surprised Keith by flipping him onto his back, pressing him against the cool tiles of the floor. Their mouths were pressed together in the next moment and Keith felt like he was drowning. Shiro deepened the kiss, tongues tangling together, and Keith relaxed letting Shiro take control of everything. It wasn’t usually in him, but his instincts screamed at him to give in and let the other man just take care of him, not that he was planning on just taking it. He just wanted to see what Shiro would do.

Shiro pulled away slowly, his lips sliding across his jaw line to his neck. He let his head fall back, panting at the sensations and he wanted more. He wanted Shiro to touch him, wanted to touch the man in return. Tangling his hands in the short strands of Shiro’s hair, he tried to guide Shiro’s mouth to his chest. Shiro let him guide down and Keith gasped as he felt the brush of Shiro’s tongue over his nipples. He knew the moment Shiro realized that something else was different, when he pulled back abruptly to catch Keith’s gaze.

“Don’t…it’s a Galra thing…” He shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it and feeling a little self-conscious at the same time. “It only happens when I’m in heat.”

“Does it…bother you?”

“It aches, but if you don’t want to…” Keith trailed off feeling the burn in his cheeks.

Shiro studied his face for a moment and Keith turned away, not wanting to see the emotions there. This wasn’t supposed to be awkward, but it seems like it just became that way. That’s why he gasped when Shiro’s tongue brushed over his nipple and began to suck at them. Keith looked down seeing that Shiro was watching his reaction, slowly pulling off with a soft pop.

“Okay?” He asked. Keith nodded, not wanting him to stop. Shiro kissed him again and he could taste the sweetness on his tongue. Is that really what he tasted like? He groaned as Shiro began his descent again to latch on to the other nipple.

Soft little sounds escaped his lips as he tugged on Shiro’s hair. Every pull of Shiro’s lips sent more heat curling through him. It felt amazing and it didn’t take long for an orgasm to ripple through his body surprising him and even Shiro as he pulled back to look at the mess he’d made.

“That good, huh?” Shiro teased, running his fingers over the mess. Keith watched as Shiro licked the mess off his fingers. Why did that seem so hot? Keith still felt the desire, the need to be taken and watching that only inflamed his need further as if he hadn’t just come.

Shiro sat back, yanking his uniform top off and yanking the tank top off over his head. With care, he cleaned the mess of Keith’s skin before tossing it into the corner. Keith got an eyeful of hard muscle littered with scars. Shiro was gorgeous, his scars sexy that if Keith had a clearer head, he’d wanted to run his tongue over them and worship Shiro. Not now though, later when Shiro wasn’t looking at him like he was.

“Come on, let’s move to the bed.” Shiro stood, before bending down to pull Keith to his feet.

Keith let Shiro pull him up and Keith made his way to the bed automatically. Climbing onto the mattress, he brought himself up onto his hands and knees, looking back to see Shiro’s reaction. The sight didn’t disappoint as he watched Shiro unbutton his pants and slide them down leaving himself bare to Keith’s gaze.

Shiro was big, so big that Keith moaned at the sight. His rational brain wondered how it was going to fit, while his instinct screamed for him to entice Shiro to fill him and chase away the ache. From the way Shiro’s eyes slid over him, zeroing in on his ass, he doubted he’d need to try too hard. Instead he wrapped a hand around his own cock, carefully parting his thighs a little bit more so Shiro could see.

“And you said you didn’t know what you wanted.” He heard Shiro mutter under his breath as he unclenches his metal hand to reveal a bottle of lube. Where Shiro pulled it out from, he didn’t know, but he felt a bit of relief that the man came prepared.

“I’m kinda going by instinct here.” He shot back, knowing Shiro would understand. “It’s what my body telling me I need.”

“Got it.” Shiro said simply, sauntering over to toss the bottle of lube on the bed and take Keith’s hips in his grip.

Keith welcomed the touch, relaxing into it, surprised at how lucid he still was. Granted he felt far more willing to submit to Shiro, he still could voice his thoughts and feel embarrassed. Shiro calmed him in a way he never felt like he could feel and at the same time he felt an exhilarating thrill race through him. Part of him wondered if this was some crazy dream and he’d wake up alone and empty.

The feeling of flesh and metal parting his cheeks had him squirming a bit, fingers clenching in the bed sheets. He risked a glance back seeing Shiro, head cocked and thoughtful. Those normally steely gray eyes were warmer with desire, almost like molten mercury as he started intently. He felt the human hand move, a single finger pressed against his already slick entrance.

“I’m going to assume this is another Galra thing.” He said, pressing the finger inside causing Keith to gasp with the strangeness of it. It was one thing to know he was doing it, but this was Shiro. Belatedly, he nodded to answer the other man, grateful he didn’t ask any more questions.

Instead he focused on relaxing. He needed to relax if Shiro was going to fit inside of him. He didn’t have a chance to think much about that as a second finger slid in to join the first. It was a tight fit, but that was the point…to stretch him open so Shiro could stuff him full and satisfy the ache that just built. Before long he knew he’d be mindless to satisfy that need. Right now, he’d enjoy the moment with Shiro, not willing to think about this being the only time he’d get to have this.

Shiro remained careful with him. Steady working him open, stretching him gently to the point Keith began to grow frustrated. He knew that his body would appreciate the stretching, but his instinct screamed louder and louder for him to flip the other man beneath him and sink down on his length.

Keith gasped as Shiro slid in a third finger. It was tight, so tight he wondered for a brief moment if he was in over his head…in the end though, Shiro twisted his fingers, causing him to cry out as he pressed on a spot that had him seeing stars. It felt amazing and clearly Shiro sought to hit the spot again and again just to drive him mad.

“Shiro…please…I need…” Keith panted, fingers digging tighter into the sheets, ripping them a little.

“Let go, Keith. I’m right here.” Shiro crooned, pressing his lips against Keith’s spine in a tender gesture that made his heart flip. Keith didn’t hesitate to wrap his cock in hand and stroke to the same pace as those fingers, working himself until he found himself spilling on the sheets, leaving a damp sticky mess.

He must have blacked out a little bit, because his face was pressed into his pillow, arms unable to hold his weight up even as his ass still was positioned to the point where Shiro had access. Those three fingers still worked him, but with his body so relaxed it was easier to stretch him wide. Shiro’s metal hand kept him steady as he felt the scrape of Shiro’s teeth on the curve of his ass and his kissed up his spine.

“God, Keith, you’re amazing and beautiful.” He murmured onto to his skin causing him to shiver. “How you’d ever want me…”

“Only you…” Keith felt the admission slip out, practically torn from him knowing his body still wasn’t satisfied. If he felt like this and they hadn’t even gotten to the main event, he wondered how he was going to survive days in here with Shiro. He meant it though. Only Shiro could see him like this…only Shiro could make him feel this way. “Please Shiro, I need you.”

“How do you need me, baby.” Shiro’s voice, the endearment sent another shiver through him.

“I need you inside me. I need you to claim me. I need to know that I’m yours and only yours.”

The sound Shiro made had Keith moan in response. It sounded almost feral in nature…as if something in Keith called to a deep integral part of Shiro that neither of them could understand. Maybe he wasn’t the only one running on instincts right now.

Shiro’s response was to flip him onto his back. Keith felt a bit dazed, head resting on the pillow as he looked up at Shiro. The older man looked down with him with all the heat and desire…frighteningly it matched the intensity of his own, though his instincts screamed for him to submit and let Shiro have him any way he wanted him. He felt a little bit vulnerable like this, but at the sight of the Shiro’s fingers curling around the lube and their mouths crashing together and Keith had more important things to think about.

He heard the cap pop off, the squirt of liquid into a palm, followed by the sounds of Shiro rubbing it on his cock to make it easier to slide into his body. He wanted it desperately and didn’t realize he was whimpering until Shiro softly shushed him.

“I’ve got you, Keith. I’m going to give you what you need…gonna take such good care of you baby.”

In response, Keith tilted his head back, enjoying the feel of Shiro attacking his skin leaving marks. Keith wanted Shiro to bite harder…to really claim him…that would be his Omega’s greatest wish anyway.

Shiro practically bent him in half and Keith felt grateful at how flexible he’d become over the years. His body thrummed with anticipation as Shiro lined himself up to Keith’s entrance. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths, trying to relax with each exhale as he felt a little bit of pressure and then Shiro was inside him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Shiro bit back the curse when the head of his cock slid inside the tight wet heat of Keith’s body. He was bracing his body on his cybernetic hand, using the human hand to help Keith’s body steady beneath him. He felt a curious shifting as Keith’s legs slid over his hips to try to pull him closer. Still he couldn’t just thrust into Keith no matter how impatient he was. If this was Keith’s first time, and he suspected it was, he wanted the younger man to know pleasure.

Keith’s dark hair fanned out on the white pillow, lips red and kiss swollen. Pale skin had a flush from the heat of his body and his eyes were clouded over, with hints of a feral animal and deep lingering desire. The sight of Keith tilting his head back in invitation made him want to leave hickies and other claiming marks on that pale skin like he would as a teenager. He never felt such a possessive feeling come over him with anyone other than Keith.

Still, he held back, slowly pressing inside of him, drinking in the sights, sounds, and feel of Keith’s body. It took all of the control he had left and he belated wondered why he’d held back before. He also wondered why he’d felt so apprehensive when speaking with Krolia when everything felt so right.

Even keeping it slow and steady, he was fully seated inside the younger man in no time. Keith gasped fingers digging into the pillow and Shiro had to practically yank them open to be able to thread their hands together and keep them pinned to the bed. Keith looked up at him and Shiro could see the vulnerability for what it was, but he just bent his head down to kiss the man again, deepening the kiss and hope he could convey his feelings without words. He couldn’t trust his words right now, not when his own feelings threatened to bubble to the surface and he’d say something to make Keith send him away.

Tentatively, he began to move, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in hard. Keith turned his mouth away, body arching in a silent gasp of pleasure, eyes wide and unseeing as Shiro did it again. Strong legs wrapped around his back locking behind it to urge him on.

“Shiro…more…harder…” Keith pleaded, eyes turning to him. “Ruin me for anyone else.”

This time Shiro did curse. He didn’t have time to think about the words as the tumbled out of his mouth, hot against Keith’s ear.

“You want me to ruin you. To fill you up so much that no one else will compare. I can do that…mark you inside and out…claim you as mine.”

The soft, high pitch whine was so unlike Keith that Shiro wondered if he said too much, but the absolute look of pleasure in Keith’s gaze told another story.

“Yes…I want that…I want to be yours…only yours. Your mate forever.”

It was so irrational but hearing those words…Shiro wanted that so much. He wanted Keith to be his, but he also knew he could never own the younger man. This would be a one-time thing and he didn’t doubt Keith would find someone else before his next heat. He’d make the most of it while he could.

Still his hips moved, driving into Keith harder and faster, relishing at every sound Keith made, how out of control he seemed when lost in pleasure, but still letting Shiro set the pace. What did surprise him was Keith’s ability to come and then recover quickly. Sure enough, the sticky mess spilled between them as Keith cried out…and it didn’t seem like his erection went down at all as Shiro slowed a bit to allow him a break, not nearly on edge as Keith.

This time they built up together, Shiro murmuring soft words to Keith and Keith answering in kind. He almost had the half-Galran paladin crying for release as he brought him closer to the edge. He wanted them to come together this time, so he slowed earning a soft whine.

“Shiro!” Keith cried his name with a hint of frustration.

“I’ve got you. Just want to come together. You and me…”

“Yes!” Keith hissed and Shiro kissed him as he rocked a bit. “I want that too…so much. I need to feel you.”

“I know. I know what you need. I’ve got you.”

This time he set a near punishing pace. He wanted Keith to fall apart and he was close this time. So close that his own orgasm surprised him. He came deep inside Keith as the other man came a fourth time, spreading the already sticky miss between them.

Shiro had to be careful to hold his body up and not crush Keith. Carefully he rolled, pulling Keith on top of him feeling bereft and comfortable as he released Keith’s hands and let them wrap around his neck. The younger man pulled his head up for another tender kiss…lazy and fulfilling before pulling back to rest his head against Shiro’s chest as they came down from their incredible high.

“We should get cleaned up…change the sheets before we regret the mess in a bit.” Shiro spoke when he felt like his head was clear enough to be coherent and reasonable.

“Later.” Keith murmured. “We’re just going to get messy again. This was just the first wave.”

Shiro took in what the man was saying wanting to ask more questions. Now wasn’t the time for that, not when Keith was pressing kisses to the scars and marks on his chest, finger tracing lazy patterns into the skin. He wanted nothing more than to wish this was real.

Not willing to break the fragile understanding between them, he decided to let Keith have his way. They’d enjoy the next few days together before they’d have to face the real world with its questions and demands. He just hoped that when they did sit down to talk…they wouldn’t be disappointed with the outcome.


	2. All I Want Is to Fly With You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s heat continues and when it comes to an end...Shiro wants more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back...I know I came into the fandom late, but after the mixed feelings I have on Season 8, it makes me want to create my own alternate reality and have a happy ending...until then, I have this story and another one that I started that’s a little self indulgent that I’ll be getting up at some point. I’m really tired, so I didn’t go back to do a whole lot of editing, so I’m apologizing in advanced if I missed something. I’ll probably try to edit it later, but I wanted to get it up tonight. Hope you all enjoy!

Shiro woke from his mini nap to the feel of a warm wetness engulfing his cock. He groaned in pleasure, eyes slowly creeping open to see Keith between his legs, taking his cock deeper into his mouth. Keith made an alluring sight, hair messier than usual and the sight of his lips wrapped around Shiro looked especially obscene. Shiro’s fingers found their way into Keith’s hair brushing it back for a better look and using it as a way to ground himself from the pleasure.

  
“Keith,” he moaned his name. “That feels amazing.”

Keith pulled back his hand wrapping around the length as he breathed on the head. “I want you to feel amazing, Shiro. You deserve that…you deserve so much more.”

Shiro didn’t know about that, but he wasn’t about to ruin the moment by starting an argument. Keith could be prickly about some things and one of them related to how Shiro saw himself. Instead he relaxed, guiding Keith as he renewed his efforts to keep Shiro aroused and on edge.

“If you keep that up…I’m going to finish sooner rather than later. I don’t think I have enough stamina to get up more than once in such a short period of time…especially if you’re experience another wave.”

Keith pulled back again, humming lightly. “I do need you again.”

The younger man pulled himself up to hover over Shiro’s body. His eyes were filled with lust and he’d that same feral look to them that seem to call to something in Shiro. To be blunt, Keith was increasingly sexy. He felt compelled to pull the other man close and brush their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Keith made a sound, letting Shiro deepen it and he could taste himself on Keith’s tongue. It only served to arouse him further and he allowed both of his hands to grip Keith’s ass.

He could already feel how wet Keith was, his body still producing the slick substance, but due to them not cleaning up the last round, he still had Shiro’s cum inside of him. He bit back a groan at the idea, sliding his fingers inside of Keith’s body. The Omega groaned and Shiro could feel how loose he remained after their first time.

“Fuck, I need more Shiro…I need you inside me.”

“Whatever you need, baby. How do you want to do it this time?”

Keith didn’t answer him verbally. Instead he shifted, raising his hips and pulling Shiro’s fingers’ out of him. Settling above Shiro’s lap, he took hold of the length and lined it up with his entrance. Shiro almost said something in warning, but before he could, Keith sank down on him taking him in with one go. They both cried out at the feeling and Shiro grabbed Keith’s hips to keep him still.

Keith’s head fell back, his palms resting on Shiro’s chest. His chest heaved as he tried to breath deeply. Shiro fought to keep himself under control even as he ran his hands up and down Keith’s side.

“Keith…are you all right? Try to relax and breathe.”

Keith shifted a bit, moaning out loud. Shiro gripped his hips a little harder needing to hear Keith answer him.

“I’m all right. You’re so big and I feel so full.” Keith admitted. “I need more…please let me…”

Shiro didn’t need another word. He let go of Keith’s hips feeling him shift again, shuttering at the sensations that rocked through him. Shiro felt Keith put weight on his chest as he slowly rose, sinking back down on the length. His movements started slow, rocking on his length.

If he thought Keith sucking his cock was sexy, watching him in a position of control, riding his cock like a pro…he bit his lip to keep from coming too soon as he watch Keith take his pleasure. His face and chest held a bit of a flush to him. His lips parted as little sounds escaped past those lips, driving something primal in Shiro. Unable to hold back, he planted his feet on the bed, using it to leverage himself as he thrust up as Keith sank down.

The cry of pleasure rang out as Keith curled his hands into fists on Shiro’s chest. The light scratching of nails caused him to hiss at the sting, but it didn’t stop him from driving his body up to bring Keith closer to the edge. Without warning, Keith came, cock spilling all over Shiro’s stomach and chest. It was filthy and drove Shiro to flip Keith over and drive into him to chase his own end.  
Keith cried out, back bowed as Shiro drove into him relentlessly. A few more thrusts was all it took before he spilled inside. Catching Keith’s mouth in another kiss, he muffled his cries, pulling him close…holding him against his body until Keith went limp on the bed. Shiro rolled over, pulling Keith against his chest.

He was gentle with his touch, stroking down Keith’s spine with his human hand as the Omega nuzzled and relaxed against his chest. He needed a moment to recover then he was determined to take care of the Omega and get them both cleaned up. If they were really going to be at this for a few days, they needed to get a bit of the filth off them at some point. Carefully, he shifted to pull his cock out of Keith’s body, earning a small groan from him. He pressed a tender kiss to Keith’s forehead, brushing back his hair to see the sleepy, content look on his face.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now. We’re going to get cleaned up a bit and then get some rest for the next round.” He chided. It took a moment for Keith to fully open his eyes again. Slowly he sat up, purple eyes looking down into the warmth of Shiro’s gray ones.

“You might have to help me…my whole body feels kinda shaky.”

“Is it because of you’re heat?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never felt like this before. The last time this happened was when I was in the quantum abyss. It’s the only other time I’ve gone through this and I didn’t have a partner for it.”

Shiro knew this had to happen before, he just wasn’t aware this was only the second time. A small part of him wondered just how hard it must have been the first time and he felt grateful he could be here for Keith now. It took a few moments for Shiro to have enough strength to get up himself. Keith let him up so that he could roll out of the bed. He could see how Keith’s eyes raked over his body and it gave him a boost of confidence he didn’t know he had. Scooping up the other man, he carried Keith into the bathroom and set him on the lid of the toilet for a moment. Keith hissed a bit, sitting on a hard surface, no doubt a bit sore, but he kept a brave face waving Shiro away.

  
Shiro turned to start the shower, getting the temperature just right before turning around to catch Keith’s gaze. There was a fondness there. It warmed him in a way he couldn’t explain. Their might be a way to talk to Keith after this. Maybe this might lead to something more…at least he could hope to discuss it when everything was all said and done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith watched Shiro as he worked the shower, body responding to the to the sight of the gorgeous man in front of him. He still couldn’t bring himself to believe that this was real. Being here with Shiro, being taken by Shiro…it felt like a fantastic dream. The ache of his body, the memory of being stuffed full and the lingering warmth that spilled inside of him, still settling in his gut…it helped to chase away the frenzy he’d felt the last time he’d been in heat.

  
He was startled a bit when Shiro scooped him back up in his arms. The fact that his metal arm could support the weight of his legs was a miracle considering how it was suspended. He didn’t question it too much as Shiro put him directly under the spray feeling the warmth of the water relax the sore muscles of his back. Shiro lowered him to stand under the spray. His legs were shaky at first, so Shiro held him upright for a moment until he could stand on his own. Turning to face the spray, he let it fall over the front of him, rinsing away the cum and sweat that gathered on the front of him. It felt good to have it washed from his body.

He felt Shiro keep close to him, his human hand settling on his hips as some of the water fell on him. Keith turned around, grabbing a wash cloth from where he’d hung it on the side of the tub bringing it up to began to scrub some of the dried cum from Shiro’s stomach and thighs. Shiro may want to take care of him, but he had a need to take care of his partner as well.  
Shiro reached for the bottle of shampoo, squirting some on his hands. He began to scrub the shampoo into Keith’s hair, massaging along his scalp causing Keith to moan as his body relaxed under the ministrations. He felt his body respond…an honest reaction to the way Shiro was treating him. It felt amazing, even more so when Shiro tilted his head back to rinse his hair out. His fingers ran through Keith’s hair, getting some of the tangles out.

Shiro’s body was so close that he could smell his earthy scent on his skin. He smelled wild and untamed in a way Keith couldn’t describe completely. Keith pressed closer, wanting to feel the firmness of Shiro’s body against his. He knew Shiro could feel just how much he wanted him with their bodies pressed together and he could feel Shiro slowly began to respond in kind. He didn’t expect Shiro to keep up with him, but it felt good to know that Shiro was reacting as strongly to him as he was to Shiro.

“Keith,” Shiro breathed on his lips, hands running over his sides and back with gentle caresses. It only served to inflame Keith further, his skin getting sensitive again as another wave crept up on him. His body slowly heated and he could feel the familiar ache in his gut.

“Shiro…” Keith moaned, pulling Shiro down to kiss him wanting to speed up the process and getting Shiro up to a point where he could take care of him.

“I’ve got you Keith.” He murmured when they broke apart. “Turn around and brace your hands on the wall. I’m going to take care of you, baby.”

Keith groaned at the endearment. It sent another wave of heat in him as he did as Shiro asked. He trusted Shiro with his body and he’d do just about anything at this point in order to satisfy the ache in him. He pressed his hands flat against the tile, pushing his ass out so that Shiro would take notice. Glancing back, he gave a needy look to the older man who groaned out loud.

He was surprised when Shiro reached over to the side to grab a small bottle of lube. Keith wondered when he had time to put it there, but forgot just as quickly when Shiro pressed lube covered fingers inside of him. He moaned at the stretch…the slight bit of burn. He wanted Shiro to be a little rough, to make him feel it. The Omega wanted the man he’d chosen as his partner to brand his body into his very soul.  
Still feeling a bit sore, he allowed Shiro to take his time, opening him up so that he was stretched enough to take him. Keith was panting and moaning by the end of it all, begging for Shiro to fill him deep inside. Spreading his legs wider, he arched his back, trying to rub his ass over Shiro’s cock. The older man let out another groan, deep and fierce causing him to grip Keith’s hips a little too hard. Already bruises were sure to form on his skin, a sign of Shiro’s loss of control. He loved it…seeing those marks on his skin.

“Shiro, please. I need you.” He lowered one of his hand to press over where the ache was the strongest. He’d never felt such a need overtake him like this. His heat must really be settling in and he doubted he’d be coherent for much longer.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Shiro said as he pressed his cock against Keith. Keith whined at the slow press of the length in him. The older man had to realize how sore he was and his rational brain would thank him later for it, but his Omega wanted rough and fast. It wanted to be claimed thoroughly…hard and fast and rough. It wanted to be ruined for anyone else…only wanting Shiro to brand his soul…to claim and keep him.

“Please,” he begged again, not really sure what he was asking for, but Shiro understood. He always seemed to know what to do and what to say to appease Keith’s needs.

Once Shiro was fully seated inside him, he felt the other man rest at his back, pressing kisses along his shoulder and neck, hand circling his cock to stroke it as he gently began to move. His hips kept the slow dragging pace, but Keith felt just how deep Shiro pressed inside him and it seemed to satisfy that lingering ache inside him.

Shiro’s pace slowly began to pick up, there was a desperation there…a need to reach that climax. Keith felt his climax shift closer and closer, body coiling with need. A brush to a spot inside of him…making him see starts behind his eyes and he cried out, spilling onto the cool tile he leaned against. Shiro wasn’t done yet though and he could still feel his cock hard between him. It wasn’t enough…the ache didn’t really dull, building again as Shiro continued to press inside of him.

“Shiro,” he moaned looking back to see the desperate, wrecked face of the man he cared about. Shiro managed to smile, pressing Keith firmly against the tile wall. Keith whined as he felt Shiro pull out of him completely. “What are you doing?”

“Patience.” He said, spinning Keith around so that his back was against the wall. Using his strength, he hoisted Keith up, pressing his legs back before plunging back in. Keith smacked the back of his head against the wall, hissing at the pain, yet delighting in the feel of Shiro taking him like this.

His body came alive and he still greedily wanted so much more. He managed to wrap his legs around Shiro’s waist, locking his ankles behind Shiro’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck. The angle was perfect causing Shiro to hit that spot inside of him over and over again.

If that wasn’t enough, Shiro dipped his mouth down, teeth and tongue teasing his sensitive nipples before latching on to one. Keith gasped, feeling the strange sensation of thick liquid being pulled from his body. He’d been so embarrassed the first time this happened to him, but with Shiro, it felt so good…so right. Shiro slowed his pace as if savoring the taste of Keith on his tongue. The Omega moaned, gripping the white strands so tightly it had to border on pain. The older man didn’t seem to mind, switching to the other side and repeating the ministrations. After a few moments of that, he pulled back abruptly to look up at Keith’s face. Keith didn’t want to try to figure out the emotion that crossed his face as he drove harder in Keith, both chasing their climax.

They came together, Shiro spilling inside of him, filling him with warmth again while Keith made another mess between them. He tilted Shiro’s face up, pulling him in for another desperate kiss before pressing their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breaths. Keith clung to Shiro as the older man carried him back under the spray. It felt wonderful on his skin and he pressed his face into Shiro’s shoulder feeling the fatigue set in. He’d need some rest before the next round came up.

He was barely aware of Shiro turning off the shower, carrying him out and wrapping him up in a towel. He must have dozed a bit because the next thing he knew Shiro was laying him down on the bed, still wrapped up in a towel. He felt the taste of citrus on his lips as Shiro rubbed an orange slice against it, enticing Keith to eat something. 

He complied, taking the orange into his mouth, feeling a little rebellious as he licked the juice from Shiro’s fingers a bit. Shiro chuckled, continuing to feed him before pressing a straw to a water pouch to his lips. Keith drank slowly until he had his fill, snuggling into the bed. It smelled of them both and his body finally felt bone tired and weary from their rounds.

“Sleep Keith, I’ll be here when you wake up again. You need to rest before the next round hits.”

He hummed sleepily, closing his eyes. The feeling of contentment filled him and he listened to the firm words of the man he considered his leader. Drifting off, he knew he was safe in Shiro’s hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro never realized when he agreed to do this how demanding it would be. When Keith woke, he was a different person…his rational mind hazy, body needing Shiro to take him over and over again. He acted like he was lost to rationality…driven solely by his needs. He still rested between waves, and Shiro did too, but when it came down to his other needs, Keith wasn’t so focused. Shiro had to coax, persuade, even bribe Keith with sex to get him to eat. It worked especially when Keith was extra needy.

  
His stamina wasn’t up to par with what Keith needed. He did his best, but he had to get creative to keep up with Keith’s constant need for him. He took his time, worshiping Keith’s body like it deserved. Keith demanded more with every touch, kiss, caress until his needs were satisfied. Shiro learned every sensitive spot, where to touch to make Keith cry out or squirm. He knew it wouldn’t last, but he wanted Keith to feel good and take advantage of the moment.

Doing everything he could to keep Keith comfortable, he never felt grateful when he felt the feverish haze start to break. He cleaned Keith up and made sure Keith was resting on clean blankets instead of the mess on the bed. When Keith finally drifted off to sleep that final time, Shiro couldn’t bring himself to sleep, feeling too wound up in his own thoughts and a need to commit Keith to his memory…not that he’d forget this for as long as he lived.

He noticed the faint brush of freckles across his nose and cheek that you couldn’t see unless you were close to the other man. His hair looked messier than normal lay softly over his face that Shiro felt the need to brush it away. His face looked peaceful, devoid of the scowl that normally graced his face. Shiro thought it made him look younger…even with the burn scar on his cheek that made him look more like his Galran heritage. In fact, Keith looked so much younger in his sleep, untroubled by the weight of leadership, the pressures of being a paladin and Shiro wished he could take the burdens of that away from the younger man, but he knew Keith wouldn’t want that…wouldn’t want to look weak…not that Shiro saw him that way. He knew Keith’s strength…his tenacity.

Keith looked beautiful and Shiro wondered if Keith would be open to…more whatever it might be. He’d hadn’t given much thought to relationships since his return to Earth and a small part of him still mourned losing Adam. They weren’t together when he left for Kerberos, the two of them breaking up because Adam hadn’t wanted him to go to space with his illness…an illness destroyed by the Galra when they discovered it and more so now that his body was a clone of his original body. Still, he considered Adam his friend even if they hadn’t worked out. Keith seemed so young back then, not even on his radar as a potential partner, but now that they’d returned from space, after everything they’d been through both together and apart…after what they’d gone through the last few days, Shiro wanted like he never had before. He wanted Keith, wanted more…any way he could have it.

He tried not to think about any potential future plans…not until he spoke with Keith. He dozed lightly, thoughts still lingering, keeping his mind too active for any deep sleep. He didn’t know how much time passed before he saw Keith’s face scrunch up a bit, body shifting and a small hiss escaping. Shiro sat up immediately as Keith’s eyes blinked open, eyes filled with confusion and pain.

“Easy, you might be a little sore after the last few days.” Shiro spoke even if he really didn’t know what to say. After the last few days, what did you say to make things not seem so awkward?

“What happened?” Keith said, his voice sounding a little sleep rough and hoarse.

“You don’t remember?” Shiro responded, trying to keep the hurt out of his tone. Thinking back, Keith might have seemed lucid during their encounter, but maybe he hadn’t been. Dread welded up inside him creating a knot in his gut.

“Bits and pieces.” Keith responded. “I…heat.”

“Yeah, Krolia told me you were going into heat…asked me to help you. Please tell me you remember that at least.”

Shiro didn’t know what he’d do if Keith didn’t remember their time together. He was more concerned that Keith didn’t remember giving his consent. Was it consent at that point or had he been too far gone?

“Shiro, I remember that much. Trust me, even if I was too far gone, if I didn’t want it, you’d been on your ass and kicked out of my room before you got the chance to touch me at all. It’s a bit hazy though…like a fog.”

Shiro breathed out in relief. He needed to hear that as much as he felt the sudden urge to take care of Keith. Sliding out of the bed, he reached for the pain killers that had been in one of the care packages someone brought by the day before. He grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to Keith with a few pills. The younger man took them quickly, laying back down and throwing an arm over his face with a soft groan.

“I feel so gross.” Keith muttered and Shiro wondered if he was meant to hear him. Still, Keith couldn’t take care of himself like this.

“I can help…we can get you in the shower and then you can go lay down in my room for a bit while we get the sheets washed. You should get some more rest or at least try to take it easy while you wait for the pain go away.”

Keith peaked out from behind his arm, his eyes questioning. Shiro shrugged. “It’s partially my fault you’re hurting. It’s the least I can do.”

Shiro wouldn’t push if Keith said no, but he hoped that Keith would let him help. He felt a little guilty that the younger man was in pain, but he knew he was tougher than that. If he didn’t take Shiro up on his offer, he’d just go back to his room. Keith took a moment to think about things before answering.

“Sure, that would be great.”

Shiro breathed out in relief, moving back to the bed. Without giving the younger man any time to protest, he scooped him up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Shiro made quick work of the shower, trying to keep it quick knowing Keith wouldn’t be able to stand for long…let alone without Shiro’s help. Shiro wished the ship had a bathtub so that maybe Keith could soak for a while in warm water and maybe some bath salts. 

He wrapped Keith up in a towel, securing his own around his waist as he carried Keith out of the bathroom. Wanting to get Keith out of the messy room, he didn’t grab anything, instead, leaving the room altogether to walk down to his own quarters.

As Captain of the Atlas, the crew insisted giving Shiro the largest of the rooms on the ship. He didn’t have much to fill the room up with, but that suited him just fine. He lay Keith down on the large, plush bed, while Shiro went over to pull out a pair of tops and some sleep pants. He helped Keith to dress though with his clothes being much bigger on him, it made him look smaller, more vulnerable, though he tried not to think about it as he slipped on his own clothes.

When he turned around, he saw that Keith had gotten comfortable on the bed. He’d thrown an arm back over his face, the grimace of his mouth and the slightly elevated breathing telling Shiro that Keith still felt a bit of pain. He ran his hand roughly through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. As much as he wished this conversation could wait, they needed to do this now.

“Keith, we should talk.” He started to say, watching Keith go still and hiss as his body tensed.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Keith denied, not uncovering his face. “I appreciate what you did for me, Shiro…but I…I don’t want anything to change between us. You’re like a brother to me…I care about you, but I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”  
Shiro ignored the ache in his heart at those words. His throat tightened as he struggled to find words. He hoped Keith would have felt the connection between them…would want more, but despite his disappointed, Shiro understood. He should’ve known Keith wouldn’t want anything to change. At least, they had their friendship still.

“Of course…if that’s what you want then I’m fine with that.” He spoke, fighting to keep his voice even…to smile. “I don’t think any differently about you. It’s not something you can control.I’m glad that I was able to help. I was just going to say…if you need my help again…”

He left it hanging in the air. Mentally kicking himself for making that offer when the air still felt awkward between them. Still, he saw Keith shift, slowly sitting up.

“Thanks Shiro. It means a lot to me…that you’re willing to help and I’m relieved. I didn’t want things to get awkward between us after this.”

Shiro shook his head. “I don’t want that either. We’re a team and if I can do anything for you or the other paladins…I’ll do it.”  
He wanted to choke on the words. They sounded fake to his own ears, but watching Keith relax and settle a bit. Keith looked exhausted, but then again he’d hadn’t gotten much sleep these last few days. Even though he’d only woken up a little bit ago, he still needed to catch up on his rest and heal.

“Hey, why don’t you get some sleep? You look worn out and should be resting a little bit longer. I’ll see about getting your room cleaned up and I’ll have some food ready for you when you wake up.”

He coaxed Keith back down on the bed, surprised when the younger man didn’t argue with him. He closed his eyes and Shiro let his touch linger a little bit longer. He felt weak, but he also knew he needed some more rest to be able to think a bit more rationally. Needing some space to get himself in check, he moved to pull away only to feel a firm grip circle his wrists. Keith looked up at him, conflicted and nervous.

“Sorry.” He breathed out a bit too quickly, betraying how he felt. “I guess…I don’t…fuck.”

Shiro understood. “Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?”

Keith hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. As much as Shiro wanted to be alone for a while, he wouldn’t abandon Keith if he still needed him. He helped Keith to slide over so he could lay on the bed too. Without thinking, he pulled Keith closer, feeling how Keith fit in his arms and how he relaxed. Keith closed his eyes and Shiro waited for him to fall asleep.

Even after Keith dozed, Shiro lingered, letting his hands trailed under Keith’s shirt to touch his skin. He couldn’t help his emotions and he still wanted more with Keith. Still, he didn’t want to push and ruin his chances. He just needed time…time to think about what he actually wanted and to come up with a plan on how to get it. He didn’t want to think about Keith refusing him, but he also knew that he’d have to give up if Keith continued to say no to it.

For now, he still had a few things to take care of. He needed to go back to Keith’s room and put it in some semblance of order. Keith needed his own space back and he couldn’t stay in Shiro’s room forever. Plus, Shiro needed to get some food for them both. It’d help them both to recover and both needed to get back to their duties ASAP. 

He’d give himself a few days to get caught up and then he could start to come up with his plan. After everything he’d faced in his life…he was at least resilient. Shiro would never give up...not until he got what he wanted or moved on. At the very least he owed himself to try at least…

…now if he could only get Keith to feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Good? Bad? Regardless, I have plans for our boys...if you want to see more, please leave comments and kudos. I’m looking forward to hearing from you!
> 
> Wanna come chat with me about my stories...I’ve got a Tumblr (no I’m not leaving and Twitter is complicated as fuck though I have one). I also have a Discord, but as most of my works are from Yuuri On Ice, we tend to talk a lot more on that, though I do have some great people apart of it if you’re looking for friendly people to talk with! Links below:
> 
> Discord: [Here](https://discord.gg/9bu7RA2/)  
> Tumblr: [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Like I said above I have plans to make this more than just a one shot sort of thing. There is a longer story with a bit of angst before these two idiots realize their feelings for each other. I can't promise a frequent update, but I will try to update when I can. I started a job back in May that's been kicking my ass and I just went on a new schedule three weeks ago. I'm hoping to start getting back on a schedule to update more frequently, but we'll see how that goes. In the mean time...check out my social media.
> 
> Wanna talk about my stories with me or just chat...Links Below for my Discord and Tumblr (let me know if something doesn't work):
> 
> Discord: [Here](https://discord.gg/9bu7RA2/)  
> Tumblr: [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
